zero_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Back up Broderick Page
6abfa968ac6afad85f387ab9a56f1e60.jpg Broderick 05.jpg PerfectBroderick.jpg Apperance Broderick 16.jpg Broderick 01.jpg Broderick 04.jpg Broderick 07.jpg Broderick 09.jpg Broderick 14.jpg Bear Jew.png bro.png Brod 3.png Broddddy.jpg BRoddy.jpg Gallery Borderick 00.jpg Broderick 03.jpg Broderick 06.jpg Broderick 08.jpg Broderick 10.jpg Broderick 11.jpg Broderick 12.jpg Broderick 13.jpg Broderick 18.jpg Broderick 19.jpg Broderick 20.png Broderick 21.png Broderick 22.jpg Broderick 23.jpg Broderick 25.jpg Broderick 26.jpg Broderick 27.png Broderick 28.jpg Broderick.jpg Behavior/Personality Personalityy.gif Personality 2.gif Personality 3.gif Intimidation.gif Broderick's personally is a very cliche brooding male type that relies heavily on his lack of empathy and overall emotional connection with the human race. Growing up with the family that he has, Borderick is a very cold and heartless person. The lack of empathy he has makes it hard for people to really like him as a person because he always feels like people's problems aren't worth worrying about. Nothing compares to his problems in his mind so therefore he shouldn't give a shit about them. Even with all of this, Broderick has small moments of showing that deep down underneath the blackness of his soul there is small glimers of hope for him. So far that light has only been seen towards his young baby sister, Penelope. Everything he does is to help get his sister the opportunities that he never had growing up. He is extremely protective over her and would go to the ends of the Earth for her. 'Occupation/Class' Bounty Hunter Bounty.png Broderick 24.jpg 'Fighting Style' ' Bat Swing 1.gif Bat Swing 2.gif Bat Swing 3.gif Bat Swing 4.gif Bat Swing.gif ' 'Training with Harambe ' After the events of that led to Donnie Yun assisting in the advancement of Broderick’s career, he was taken to the hidden city of Caesar’s Palace where the martial arts master, Harambe, was tasked with training Broderick. In this time Broderick had gone through rigorous amounts of training to hone in his skills as a fighter and learn how to properly channel the energies that reside inside of him. Harambe is a master of all known martial arts and ethereal energies. He has trained some of the best cosmic fighters including Donnie Yun himself. There are many things that Harambe has the ability to teach and goes above and beyond for his students. This encompasses speed, strength, precision, reflexes, technique, analysis, control, adaptation and all aspects of practical fighting. Depending on the students, they may be specialized on specific types of weaponry (melee, ranged, natural, etc.), and invariably wield them with surreal efficiency. This came to be specific for Broderick as well when it came to the fighting style of his baseball bat. Most observers are simply incapable to understand what's happening, only a user being able to gauge the skill of another. roar_of_the_island_god_by_king_kong_fans.jpg Harambe has taught Broderick to have an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. Students of Harambe are able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. They are a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest into various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter. As a fighter he has a vast knowledge of the opponent's body and their limitations, have an incredible perception of opponents and the users surrounding areas using it to his or her advantage, and can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in matter of minutes. This power can be enhanced by the users experience and improvement of skill. Masters of these abilities can counter or detect flaws on opponents Special Attacks. Fighters are able to become stronger in a field of battle. Due to numerous battles and wars being fought in said fields, all the energy, hatred, aggression, and experience from all the fights before strengthens the combatants, allowing them to fight on equal or superior grounds with their opponents. Each battle fought strengthens the user physically, mentally and tactically. Broderick as a fighter is capable of boosting his strengths every time he battles. The more he fights, the stronger he becomes. This includes his natural abilities such as speed or strength and even supernatural abilities and skills. Broderick can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies’ strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. Mind and Optic Advancement Through the heavy training and knowledge he received, Broderick is capable of incorporating a sense-related power into their fighting style, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, etc. Broderick can interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack, brush off or avoid the incoming attacks even from dead angle. If they possess defensive powers and the attack is coming from behind, the defense power can activate on its own to block the attack.He can sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, and impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards themselves, but may include their surroundings (a distant car-wreck). Training the extrasensory ability that Broderick can sense the weakness of almost anything, including people and objects, possibly including more insubstantial targets such as relationships, societies, organizations or laws of nature. Because of his extrasensory system Broderick is able to fight while blind or in any way impaired of his vision. His senses have become acute to the point that his body reacts on reflex alone in the form of an Auto-Reflex. His brain can utilize all forms of his senses to be able to still be able to “see” images around him and react accordingly. Broderick can emit calls out to the environment and listen to the echoes of those calls that return from various objects near them, and use these echoes to locate and identify the objects. Alternately, they can use ambient sounds do the same. Since this ability isn't based on sight/light, Invisibility is useless against it, as are most forms of Camouflage. Speed Fighting Conor 2.gif Conor 1.gif Conor 3.gif KO gif.gif Pettis 1.gif Overeem 1.gif GiphyB.gif Speed Fighting is a fighting style focused around the mixing of Superb Martial Arts knowledge and Superior Speed. The fighting style is designed to give the user a vast knowledge of using speed in fights to create new levels of power. Throughout history it has been seen many times that warriors with a much harder punch lose a fight because their speed was unable to keep up with their opponent. You can have a punch that is unmatched in strength, but never hit the target if your opponent is faster than the punch. Also on the offensive side of the fighting style revolves around speed. Utilizing Enhanced or even Peak Human Speed can allow a master of Speed Boxing to throw multiple punches in rapid succession but visually look like a blur. A fighter can throw hundreds of punches in under a second moving at blinding speeds. Depending on the fighter’s personal fighting ability, their punch can have deadly power from the start and only use the Speed portion of this fighting style to assist them. The tactic of Speed boxing is to hit a fighter with so much speed, that the kinetic energy that the speed creates is enough to put an extra level of power into the attack. An example is an argument for the DC Character The Flash. People believe that his speed causes him to have one of the most deadliest punches in all of DC. Because of the speed he travels at, the kinetic energy behind his punch becomes stronger than a punch from Superman. Broderick can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported (in some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances), many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. The Step is the transfer of matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This means that one who can use The Step can move so fast that their body completely leaves its physical space, making it impossible to track. This technique overpowers even fighters that have Enhanced Perception and Predictability. Because the technique allows the user to leave the physical form of their body while in the movement their scent, energy signature, movement through the air, etc. becomes non-existent. Step.gif Step 1.gif Step 2.gif This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, show off speed, get away from a fight, etc. Broderick’s speed can generate multiple attacks repeatedly/numerous times and the enemy has no way of defending against the attacks, from any direction. The speed can also utilize high speed to create a solid afterimage, realistic enough to actually attack and bleed from injuries. In others words, moving fast enough to be in more than one place at once. He can acquire the relativistic mass by traveling at great speeds, and hit blows of tremendous force. Broderick can inflict damage even if their opponent is blocking/parrying/defending themselves. Opponents who attack users of this power take full damage from their attack as if it was reflected back at them. He can bypass/negate the Intangibility or fluid-like nature of beings to deal damage to them. This ability allows Broderick to harm beings with a fluid-like, gas-like, or any other malleable form that normally would allow them to be unharmed by conventional physical attacks. This bypass can also be transferred/imbued into objects such as weapons to assist the user in combat. Broderick has complete control over the movements and functions of his muscles, bones, veins, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. He can control his flesh and blood to move at both his conscious and subconscious command, which allows him to take control over his motions, and to resist forced motor control by others (as by Possession, Telekinesis and Blood Manipulation). Broderick possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this his immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because the body moves without the use of their brain the user is free to strategize and, with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since the body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. Broderick can reverse any attack (from long range attacks to melee) launched at them back at their opponent. Sometimes the attack reversed can become stronger, faster, or both. Methods include deflecting the attack upon contact with the mirror-based surface, bending the attack with force, or absorbing the attack and firing it in the opposite direction. Broderick is able to fight at incredible speed, striking their opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponents instantly. The attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough, it can distort space to bypass defenses. With the speeds he can attack at, he is able to bypass an opponent's defenses and do equal damage no matter how strong, durable, magically-enhanced or seemingly impenetrable the defense is. Crash Fighting Crash.gif Crash 1.gif Crash 2.gif Crash 3.gif Crash 4.gif Crash 5.gif Crash 6.gif Crash Fighting is a very advanced fighting style which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. If the user is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. Crash Fighting has various offensive and defensive properties. Using its inherent nature of being able to crush anything it comes into contact with, the user is able to nullify the effects of certain energies by smashing them to pieces. By imbuing their fist with Crash, the user is able to send an enemy flying numerous meters with incredible force. It is also capable of being fired as a burst of energy at the opponent. This fighting style can also be utilized effectively as a defensive means. For example, by crushing the ground underneath them, the user is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attack. It is also possible for Crash to be used as a deflective barrier, sending an assailant flying backwards when they come into contact with it. Molecules.jpg Using his own energy the effects of the attack create a bright white glowing shine where the energy is being released. As it has been seen from Harambe already, they can be released by the knuckles of a fist, the palms of the hands, and even the fingertips. The reason why this fighting style is so destructive is because with each punch, kick, or thrusting motion; a wall of Grid Squares can be fired out from wherever Harambe chooses on his body. Releasing a simple punch can prove to be extrmely destructive as the Grid Squares have the fine point so sharp that it can cut through even the strongest metals. The Grid themselves hold no "main category" of favorite target like other weapons. For example blades can cut through wood and some metals but when it comes to energy; unless brought on with an outside force the blade will not cut energy. But the grid squares work for any substance and any object. The grids can cut and destroy energy sources, physicsal objects, and even elemental based phenomena. To show how effective the Grid Squares can be, a use could send a grid straight towards a hurricane cyclone and rip it apart into thousands of little pieces of precipitation and cloud! Nothing is safe from the Grid Squares and its ability to target large objects or microscopic targets. These Grid Squares can be sent out thick and visible to the naked eye or so small that the squares themselves seem to cut through the molecules of the air as they are so fine and microscopic. When the style does not apply to the use of the Grid Squares, Broderick can use his arm like a battering ram. Once the fist of kick hits its target, there is a secondary force that seems like dual punches that increases the strength of the initial punch so much that a person can be sent flying into the air! A white vortex of energy with a beam of light in the center is left behind from these kind of attacks as they show the skyrocketing increase in power. Crash Fighting can inflict damage and destruction that cannot be repaired or healed from it destroyed state. The pain/injuries do not recover from their degraded state and remain in complete decadence after the wounds are given. The degraded alteration a user makes towards their environment also does not recover nor can it be made towards a healed state after the damage is done. 'Signature Techniques ' 'Beast Bomb' The Beast Bomb is a powerful technique that Broderick has come to use in a Hand to Hand situation. First, Broderick will find a way to get the opponent up and above his head. This can be done by either throwing the opponent into the air from a back suplex, kicking them in the gut and spinning them up into the air by sheer strength, or flipping them in the air to grab them in mid-lift. Once he has a hold of the opponent above his head, Broderick will use his superior strength to then slam the opponent's body on their back with thounderous power. Using his own momentum to help aid the effectiveness of the attack, he will land on his ass with his legs around the opponent to make sure that the attack hits with all the force it can. The impact of the Beast Bomb easily causes great and fatal damage to the opponent as their back has a high percentage in shattering into pieces. Some side effects to the opponent are cracked ribs, torn muscles, depending on where the ribs break it could cause a collapse in a lung or both. The physical power that Broderick puts into this technique causes a huge eruption in the area, causing a medium sized crater to form around them. Gravel and rock would lift into the air from the impact, even creating a large cloud of debree after the impact is made. On ocassion due to the emount of power and quickly gathered kinetic force, spurts of electrical outputs can be seen to charge around their bodies and shatter anything in their path. This shows how much force and strength that Broderick places in this attack. If this attack is sucessful in hitting the opponent he/she is surely not going to be standing back up anytime soon or at all for that matter. This attack is by far one of his most powerful physical attacks in his arsenal. 'The Decapitator ' This is a technique that continues to add to Broderick's physical Hand to Hand nature. This is a mixture of Enhanced Speed and Strength as it is a rather difficult technique created by such a simple one at birth. The Decapitator is a simple Closeline attack that is used by thrusting his arm across the neck or head portion of an opponents body. The speciatly that Duke uses in this technique is the amount of speed and power behind this attack. Though it comes off as something simple, Broderick makes it an art. The Decapitator is created by using either arm to impact an opponent in one of two areas creating three different outcomes. If Broderick is successful in hitting an opponent across the neck of their body it would instantly cause their throat to crush and blood to spray from their neck like a water hose. The amount of power put into the technique would basically cause a "Decapitation" from the inside of their body. The entire neck bone would shatter like glass and their head would be easily described as a "teatherball" as Broderick would call it. This is based off the childhood game of teatherball where a ball would be attached to the end of a rope that is in turn attached to a pole. He calls his technique the teatherball effect because once the neck is shattered the opponent's head acts like a ball attached to a rope that is henceforth attached to a role ergo the body. The second outcome is that if the technique is hit squared in on the face of the opponent. If Broderick impacts the opponent on the face then this impact would instantly cause the opponent's head to fly right off of their body like a champagne cork. The amount of pressure applied to the head would cause the opponent's skull to pop like a balloon, causing their brain matter to explode like a grenade. This is the most fatal of the three scenarios obviously as it causes an instant death. The third and final outcome is if the attack is hit across the chest of the opponent. In any case if in scenario the technique is hit on the chest it would cause the diaphram of the human body to practically cave in, crushing the bone that protects the heart and other vital organs. This would cause the heart to be squished in tightly against crushed bone and potentially burst within seconds. This is the happy way to the opponents death. If for some reason the heart does not explode on impact, the tightening of the diapram because it has been crushed would cause the opponent's internal organs to be cramped into a much smaller location in the body, causing the body to no longer function on a normal action. Blood flow would be irregular and in a simple sense of it all, the opponent would be slowly sufficating themselves. defense.gif weak point.gif 'Flash Punching' Flash Punching is an offensive technique that allows the user to throw multiple punches within a very short period of time. Using Kinetic Energy to add power to the punch, the user has more thought to add speed. The user can unleash a combo of how ever man punches they want to throw and use superior speed to accomplish this. In normal fighting, fighters use combinations throughout a fight. As a Speed Fighting user, combinations become a lot faster in pace and usually represent the same kind of combination. A Flash Punching combination usually consists of multiple flash punches that can range from a small or large amount of lightning fast punches and then follow up with a powerful punch. Flash Punching also can be used for kicks. Users of Speed Fighting are very knowledgeable in Mixed Martial Arts and if Arts lie Muay Thai or Kick Boxing is involved, the user can use the same logic for kicks as well as punching. 'Crack Punching ' This style of punching usually consists of a power combination technique. This technique revolves around an even balance of speed and power. Crack Punching uses the kinetic energy that is created from a speed punch but instead of focusing on pure speed, the user will puts in a large dose of power into these punches. Instead of using the speed to create a quick paced combo like throwing ten straight jab-cross punches to injure the opponent, Crack Punching involves using home run punches that can severely injure the opponent or possibly kill them depending on their natural ability. The same can be said for using kicks. Kicks are widely known to carry enough power to knock an opponent out with one clean kick. Crack Punching is creating a quick combo of power kicks that hold the ability to fatally wound the opponent. 'Titan Physiology (Son of Atlas) ' ' Rose 1.gif Aura 4.gif Rose 2.gif Rose 3.gif Rose.gif ' In Classical Greek mythology, the Titans (Greek: Τιτάν Titán; plural: Τiτᾶνες Titânes) and Titanesses (or Titanides; Greek: Τιτανίς Titanís; plural: Τιτανίδες Titanídes) were members of the second order of divine beings, descending from the primordial deities and preceding the Olympian deities. Based on Mount Othrys, the Titans most famously included the first twelve children of the primordial Gaia (Mother Earth) and Uranus (Father Sky). They were giant deities of incredible strength, who ruled during the legendary Golden Age, and also composed the first pantheon of Greek deities. Among the first generation of twelve Titans, the females were Mnemosyne, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe, Rhea, and Themis and the males were Oceanus, Hyperion, Coeus, Cronus, Crius, and Iapetus. The second generation of Titans consisted of Hyperion's children Helios, Selene, and Eos; Coeus' children Lelantos, Leto, and Asteria; Iapetus' sons Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus, and Menoetius; Oceanus' daughter Metis; and Crius' sons Astraeus, Pallas, and Perses. Like Cronus overthrowing his father Uranus, the Titans were overthrown by Cronus' children (Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Hera and Demeter), in the Titanomachy (or "War of the Titans"). The Greeks may have borrowed this mytheme from the Ancient Near East. Atlas.png In Greek mythology, Atlas (/ˈætləs/; Ancient Greek: Ἄτλας) was the Titan god of endurance and astronomy,1 condemned to hold up the sky for eternity after the Titanomachy. Although associated with various places, he became commonly identified with the Atlas Mountains in northwest Africa (modern-day Morocco, Algeria and Tunisia). Atlas was the son of the Titan Iapetus and the Oceanid Asia or Clymene. He had many children, mostly daughters, the Hesperides, the Hyades, the Pleiades, and the nymph Calypso who lived on the island Ogygia. According to the ancient Greek poet Hesiod Atlas stood at the ends of the earth towards the west. Broderick is the youngest son to the Titan of Endurance and Astronomy, Atlas. After the defeat of the Greek Gods, the remaining Gods and Titans of the world have sought out to reproduce the next generation of Gods to keep the power of the Greek Mythological beings alive. Broderick is the one of many who fit into the demographic of these newer Gods that will later grow up to be part of the mythology. Atlas Endurance Broderick possesses limitless physical energy, stamina and vitality, is essentially untiring and can keep working, fighting, mowing, etc. at optimal efficiency under any circumstances and for an unlimited duration. Being the son of Atlas it comes natural that Broderick has an inhuman ability to always be able to keep fighting or carry on with things he is doing when it logically doesn’t make sense to do so. His body can take a brutal beating and still be able to continue as if nothing happened at all. With his endurance his durability comes to match the overall ability to keep fighting. His body is strong enough to be able to take full blown attacks from people leagues ahead of him because of his physiology as the Son of Atlas. To completely take Broderick out of a situation would require someone to push his physiology beyond the inhumane limits of what it can reach. Broderick can negate/remove their physical hunger, removing the need to eat or drink and allowing them to act, think clearly, and continually push themselves without suffering any ill effects from not eating/drinking anymore. This comes along with Broderick’s endurance. Requiring outside sources to keep giving him energy is negated out of his normal physiology because of Atlas. The Titan does not require any sustenance and therefore he has passed that down onto his son. Broderick’s physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed. These needs include air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and their lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. User is also able to stay unmoving without normal effects this would have. Along with being immune to environmental heat/cold he can also withstand the extreme temperatures of the spectrum without much of any discomfort. Similar to how hard he must be hit to injure him, the heat/cold must reach beyond normal levels to be able to freeze him or burn him. The immune system he has can allow him to avoid sickness and disease, though that comes normal with a physiology of a Titan. Radiation and other sources of manipulation to his biological build up are useless against him. The Stamina, Endurance, and Durability of Broderick is half of the main abilities that he gets from his Titan bloodline. Broderick can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. He carries the direct godlink from Atlas and is able to do the things that Atlas can, granted they are on a smaller scale due to his lack of years and his lack of training in the depths of what his powers can do. His durability is next to absolute and there isn't much that Broderick cannot achieve based on his ability to not be able to be put down easily. The drawback to Broderick's durability is that he can still be injured. Broderick can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time. They can hold their breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Though Broderick’s of stamina is limitless they can still take damage and can be killed if their body takes enough damage. Atlas Strength Broderick is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. Atlas has spent millennia with The Heavens held up on his shoulders and the strength that comes with him being able to do that has been passed onto Broderick. Even at his young age he is able to have feats of strength that don’t add up with his body type and how old he is. He isn’t a metahuman per say but because of his God Physiology he continues to get stronger and stronger through no logical means. Broderick possesses enhanced skills of strikes and attacks, defined in many different forms of combat, punches, kicks, weapon specialty, or use of other powers. They have their attacks become stronger than normal means or circumstances. He usually keeps his fighting styles around hand to hand combat with his signature weapon being a metal baseball bat. Through years of working with his baseball bat he has come up with his own custom swordplay style that revolves around the blunt force of a baseball bat. Broderick is able to apply incredible force to their fists, enabling them to throw a superhuman punch, kick, and baseball bat swing. He is capable of channeling kinetic energy through different parts of their bodies in order to enhance the strength of their physical attacks. This helps him in combat situations because the strength that continues to grow in his punches can hit with the strike of multiple forces even though he doesn’t have multiple manipulation abilities. He can create strikes or attacks that create a pulse-like wave that can cause massive impacts, push enemies back and destroy foundations of structures. They can cause the enemies to be paralyzed, or cause their enemies powers to be negated. The attacks release an impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage. They can achieve this either by direct physical force, solid matter, pulse of energy or any other way that causes damage by collusion. One of the more advanced impacts that Broderick can induce on an opponent is internal rupturing. Broderick can inflict internal injuries, such as rupturing internal organs, upon an intended victim, often leaving no sign of outward damage with the exception of blood coming from the orifices. This also allows him to attack people who are invulnerable to physical attacks that causes external damage. That is where the origin of this striking ability comes from. Broderick can manipulate his strength to be able to target internal organs rather than focus on external damage to spread across an opponent. With his strength Broderick is able to have pulverizing strength with the capability of turning human skin into putty or reverting metals back into a liquid state. To go along with the strength in his punches or overall attacks, Broderick can create large fissures in the ground to open up the surface of the Earth. Through mental discipline, Broderick has gained the extrasensory ability to perceive the stress points, fracture planes, or weaknesses, physical or psychological, in all objects or persons around him. By striking and applying pressure at these points, he can split or shatter objects made of seemingly invincible substances or render insensate beings of far greater strength than he. This mental discipline is virtually effortless, and Broderick can attain this state of awareness for extended periods of time. Broderick 15.jpg Fighting 00.png Fighting 011.jpg Fighting.png 'Hunter Eyes ' Hunter eyes.gif After the events of The Blood Feud Saga, Broderick has drank the blood of Lord Tiberius. Taking the blood of the Lord of an entire coven has awoken the dormant ability that Batblood Hunters achieve when they drink batblood for the first time. Each hunter is given a specific ability that has always been dormant inside of them. In Broderick’s case this carries heavily on the effects of his eyes. Broderick has enhanced vision, allowing them to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension. Broderick’s sense of sight is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than the rest of their race because their capabilities are pushed to a superhuman level. Allowing him to see kilometers away, see the faintest distinctions, and track things too fast for the normal eye. Broderick can perceive energies that binds the universe together, allowing them to perceive destiny/causality, which can be used to avoid life courses, follow a trail, or view the future(In the form of foresight). Often viewed as points and lines some users are only able to see large collections of energy, like a powerful person or place. Some lines may connect two people together, or a person to a place, some points may have no lines at all. User may be able to use this method to tie a person’s destiny to a single point causing them to die instantaneously even if they had magical or armor protection, perhaps even preventing Reanimation. Broderick can sense the presence of energy, whether they are electromagnetic (magnetic/infrared), psionic, magical, spiritual, etc. and possibly gain detailed understanding about the energy they are sensing, including the amount/size of energy they are sensing and whether it is hidden. They can use them in a manner that replicates other senses; for example, a blind person senses energy to "see". He can use sense and locate other people and/or objects by focusing on them, allowing them to find their location and sense their environment. This power works most effectively in finding missing people, as the user can sense the whereabouts of his target and point out the direction and distance between them. His mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. 'Weapon of Choice' The baseball bat that Broderick utilizes for battles is made out of pure Tungsten Alloy. Tungsten is mainly used in the production of hard materials based on tungsten carbide, one of the hardest carbides, with a melting point of 2770 °C. WC is an efficient electrical conductor, but W2C is less so. WC is used to make wear-resistant abrasives, and "carbide" cutting tools such as knives, drills, circular saws, milling and turning tools used by the metalworking, woodworking, mining, petroleum and construction industries. Carbide tooling is actually a ceramic/metal composite, where metallic cobalt acts as a binding (matrix) material to hold the WC particles in place. This type of industrial use accounts for about 60% of current tungsten consumption. The jewelry industry makes rings of sintered tungsten carbide, tungsten carbide/metal composites, and also metallic tungsten. WC/metal composite rings use nickel as the metal matrix in place of cobalt because it takes a higher luster when polished. Sometimes manufacturers or retailers refer to tungsten carbide as a metal, but it is a ceramic. Because of tungsten carbide's hardness, rings made of this material are extremely abrasion resistant, and will hold a burnished finish longer than rings made of metallic tungsten. The hardness and density of tungsten are applied in obtaining heavy metal alloys. A good example is high speed steel, which can contain as much as 18% tungsten. Tungsten's high melting point makes tungsten a good material for applications like rocket nozzles, for example in the UGM-27 Polaris submarine-launched ballistic missile. Tungsten alloys are used in a wide range of different applications, including the aerospace and automotive industries and radiation shielding. Superalloys containing tungsten, such as Hastelloy and Stellite, are used in turbine blades and wear-resistant parts and coatings. Bat 1.jpg Bat.jpg Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji